1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention is of an apparatus and method for rapidly constructing and reinforcing block walls and other constructions.
2. Description of Related Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications are not to be considered as prior art vis-à-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
Existing spacing systems for modular block walls suffer from various deficiencies, including being too complex or structurally too rigid. Examples of other systems are U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2006/0070336 and 2004/0182029, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,840,019, 6,629,393, 6,553,737, 4,793,104, 4,334,397, and 4,229,922.